


Late

by fandom_oracle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Plot, Writing practice, this sucks too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_oracle/pseuds/fandom_oracle
Summary: Liam's anger gets the best of him.





	Late

One didn’t need to be a particularly observant person to realize when Liam Dunbar was upset; he was very much an open book with his facial expressions, a quality that a less-than-observant person such as the boy in front of him could appreciate. 

“I’m starting to see why you were never a member of Scott’s pack.” He rolled his walking up towards the window, trying his hardest not to make any noise, even though, despite his werewolf senses, he could barely see the room in the dead of night. Isaac was hours late. 

“Just open the damn window.” The tall boy replied sardonically through the glass. Their wolf senses enabled them to hear each other with clarity despite the window being open. As soon as Liam opened the window, Isaac made sure to perform an overly-elaborate jump inside.

How did the hugely tall boy manage to do so with such grace? It was a mystery to Liam. Where werewolves supposed to be fluid like that? 

“Show off.” Liam stated, playfully bitter. 

“Sure am, babe.” Isaac replied with a smirk that might’ve made Liam want to pull on the other one’s ears, but he couldn’t help but snort. Somehow, the misplaced endearment made the quip more entertaining, prompting Liam to break from his fit of inappropriately-timed laughter, given the fact they were in the middle of the night, and pin Isaac to his bed. 

He held Isaac’s hands on the sides of his pillows, where his head now rested. Liam knew that his partner could walk off at any moment, given his superior werewolf strength and the fact that his own… lack… in the height department made it impossible for him to hold down his legs. Still, he didn’t plan on making Isaac wish to leave anytime soon.

Eventually, after what felt like several minutes, Liam let go of Isaac’s hands to caress his golden hairs… the curls were so soft in his hands, he didn’t want to let them go, but he knew that he had to. The other boy was bound to go away, and he knew that, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. 

After one last playful bite on the younger boy’s lips, Isaac pushed him carefully to the side. His lateness had severely limited the time they had available. Suddenly, the atmosphere turned somber. 

“Liam, please…”

“Don’t tell Scott you were here, I know.” He repeated the mantra. “I don’t see why you don’t want him to know.”

“Last time I was here, I left without warning.” Isaac replied. “Scott had just lost Allison, and I… just up and left. He’s not going to want to see me again.” 

“I thought you were dating Allison at the time?”

“Well, yeah. But they were never really over each other until after I left.” 

Discussing Allison always made Isaac extremely uncomfortable, as Liam quickly became aware. Truthfully, it made him squirm a bit too. It’s always awkward to hear about the great feats and sacrifice of a third person you never knew. What were you suppose to do? How were you supposed to care? 

“Also, Scott’s not like that.” Liam said, growing impatient with Isaac. “He’s not going to be upset.” 

“Look, I’m not even supposed to be in Beacon Hills…” He continued. “It was just hunter business. I only agreed to come here because I knew McCall was in college. I’m not even sure if I’ll be back. Hopefully I won’t. You understand it, don’t you?” 

“So that’s what you’re going to do, huh? Skip town, never call, never show up again?” Liam could feel his anger resurfacing. The conscious part of his mind knew it wasn’t reasonable, that Isaac had reasons to have boundaries, but he was past control. “Maybe you’re right, you know? Scott would take you back in a heartbeat, but he shouldn’t take back a coward like you.” 

And before he could process what he'd said, Isaac was gone.


End file.
